


Captured

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

When it comes, he's almost caught unawares. Almost. Because you never really forget. He's tired, he's distracted, he has a million excuses. None matter. He cages himself, watches the sun sink lower, feels the wolf tear itself through his skin.

In the morning Dominic is there, quiet, with a cool and careful touch.

"I'm sorry."

"Sometimes you need it. It's part of you." Dominic swabs a wound on his shoulder, pats a bandage into place. "There's pain in holding back."

Oz nods, leans back into Dominic's arms, at peace in the soft rise and fall, and lets himself be caught.


End file.
